Les Innocents fautifs
by Maevys
Summary: Micro-Ice adore faire des blagues. Cela, on le sait. Mais quand il a l'idée d'impliquer la personne la plus innocente des Snow Kids, c'est encore pire. Surtout que cette personne innocente à des idées bien plus terrifiantes que Mice lui-même. Fic écrite avec ColorfulDesign.


**Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première fiction (champagne !). Je l'ai écrite en collaboration avec ColorfulDesign (merci de m'avoir poussé à écrire, ma petite femme !). Elle écrit aussi des fics sur GF, et si vous n'avez pas lu sa fic Teamwork, foncez, c'est énorme. Par contre avant de la lire je vous conseille de vous munir d'un pot de Ben and Jerries, parce que vous allez en avoir besoin (Oui je t'en veux toujours pour la fleur. Non je vais pas arrêter).**

 **L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 2 et trois de Galactik Football, quelques mois après la finale contre les Xénons. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les innocents fautifs

 **-Allez les SnowKids, le ballon ne circule pas assez vite ! Micro-Ice regarde à ta gauche, D'Jok est démarqué !** Parla Aarch à travers l'oreillette des joueurs.

Le petit brun écoutait attentivement son coach, alors qu'il dribblait un défenseur et que le deuxième fonçait sur lui, il tourna le regard vers la gauche et vit que son meilleur ami était effectivement démarqué et lui faisait signe en levant le bras en l'air. Micro-Ice stoppa d'un coup sa course et fit un centre en hauteur parfaitement bien placé pour son capitaine, ce dernier activa son fluide et bondit avant de faire une reprise de volée et d'envoyer le ballon dans les filets. Micro-Ice sauta de joie tout en criant, il se rua sur D'Jok et lui fit une poignée de main amicale.

 **-Woow ça c'était du but D'Jok ! La classe !**

 **-Avec une passe pareille c'était obligé que j'ai la classe !** Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **-Okay les garçons bien joué !** Parla Aarch avant de désactiver l'holo-trainer pour avoir ses joueurs en face de lui et l'équipe toute entière fut surprise de voir qu'Artegor Nexus, l'ancien coach des Shadows qui était là, au côté de Aarch. **Bien aujourd'hui vous allez avoir un entraînement un peu spécial, mon ami Artegor est venu me donner un coup de main ! Je vais vous laisser avec lui pour la semaine, continuez à bien vous entraîner les enfants !**

 **-Bien coach !** Répondit les SnowKids.

Aarch quitta la salle d'entraînement après avoir remercié Artegor du regard, grâce à lui il pouvait enfin prendre des vacances, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis cinq ans. Le nouveau coach s'avança donc pour parler à l'équipe.

 **-On ne va plus faire du foot là D'Jok, mais un entrainement militaire,** chuchota Micro-Ice à son ami ce qui le fit pouffer de rire, Thran qui était à côté d'eux ne put s'empêcher de glousser lui aussi.

 **-Bien D'Jok et Thran je vois que vous ennuyez ! Vous allez donc être les premiers à faire l'entraînement ! Allez dans l'holo-trainer tous les deux, les autres vous pouvez prendre une pause.**

D'Jok et Thran se mirent à bouder d'un coup et Micro-Ice tenta de leur offrir son sourire le plus innocent possible mais la bêtise était faite.

Ahito pouffa de rire devant l'air enfantin de son frère. Etant –encore- privé d'entraînement, il profitait à fond du peu d'avantage que cela lui conférait. Et chahuter les séances d'entraînement en faisait partie. Cela lui permettait de tromper son ennui croissant au fil des jours. Il se sentait à présent totalement remis de sa maladie, mais Aarch et Simbaï continuaient de le traiter comme de la nitroglycérine dans un magasin de porcelaine : à manier avec beaucoup –trop- de précautions.

C'était plutôt étouffant et franchement agaçant.

Dame Simbaï lui avait expliqué que la cause de sa maladie était toujours inconnue -bien qu'il semble qu'il y ait un lien avec sa narcolepsie-, et qu'il risquait de rechuter comme lors de la finale de la dernière Cup. Mais Ahito n'y croyait pas. Il était plutôt du genre à laisser faire les choses et improviser en conséquence. Et là, maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : jouer à nouveau avec son frère et ses coéquipiers. Mais voilà, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Micro-Ice regardait le gardien des Snowkids se dandiner sur son siège en suivant l'entrainement sur l'écran. De toute évidence, Ahito mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre et ne tenait plus en place. Il n'avait même pas piqué un somme. Les mois de convalescence semblaient lui avoir donné un penchant hyperactif. Plutôt paradoxal pour un narcoleptique.

Le petit brun observa ensuite Artegor faire subir à D'Jok et Thran une de ses séances d'entrainement dont il avait le secret. Pas étonnant que les Shadows aient été aussi bon quand il les coachait ! Même si ses derniers devaient aussi leur habileté à leur Fluide, le Smog.

Le Smog…

Micro-Ice savait qu'Artegor l'avait possédé, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu l'utiliser. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit alors qu'il regardait alternativement Artegor en train de tempêter contre ses coéquipiers et Ahito qui avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de mourir d'ennui. Ce dernier eu presque une crise cardiaque quand il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule et Mice murmurer à son oreille.

 **-Ahitooooooo ?** fit le petit brun avec son air angélique qui, selon D'Jok était son moins sincère.

 **-Heu, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mice ?** demanda Ahito, qui tentait de faire revenir son rythme cardiaque à un rythme humainement acceptable.

 **-Sssh ! Moins fort ! J'aurais besoin de discuter de certains points hors de portée d'oreille d'Artegor.**

Ahito frémit. Quand Mice parlait de « certains points », la suite était souvent loin d'être plaisante. Mais le jeune gardien n'avait rien d'autre à faire et suivi donc le benjamin hors de la pièce. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Micro-Ice se tourna vers lui avec un sourire tordu. Ahito espéra juste que ce ne serait pas trop grave.

 **-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour piéger Artegor.**

Ah ben, si, ça l'était.

 **-…Pardon ?**

 **-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour piéger Artegor,** répéta le petit brun **. Je veux savoir si il a toujours le Smog et le meilleur moyen pour ça, c'est de l'énerver un bon coup.**

 **-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que tu pouvais simplement lui demander ?** demanda Ahito d'un air sarcastique.

 **-D'une, il m'enverrait sur les roses, et de deux, ce serait moins marrant,** rétorqua Micro-Ice.

Ahito ne répondit pas, toujours choqué parce ce que préparai Micro-Ice, et par le fait que celui-ci voulait l'entraîner là-dedans.

 **-Alleeeeez Ahito !** supplia le benjamin avec un air enfantin. **Ça va te changer les idées. Ça se voit que tu es à cran en ce moment, parce que tu ne peux pas jouer, tu as besoin de te dépenser un peu,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Ahito hésitait toujours, c'est vrai que la proposition de Micro-Ice était tentante, mais l'idée de piéger le coach l'inquiétait, ainsi que les conséquences. C'est là que Mice, devinant ses pensées, porta le coup de grâce :

 **-T'inquiète, au pire, si on se fait chopper, Artegor sera tellement furieux contre toi qu'il te fera reprendre l'entraînement juste pour pouvoir te punir !**

Touché.

Ahito ricana :

 **-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me convaincre de faire une chose pareille, Mice !**

Quiconque aurait regardé les deux joueurs à ce moment se serait inquiété, car à présent Micro-Ice et Ahito arboraient le même sourire sadique.

Malheureusement ce fut de courte durée car Micro-Ice se faisait rappeler à l'ordre par D'Jok qui, en tant que capitaine et aussi vexé de s'être fait punir, l'envoyait dans l'holo-trainer. Ahito le regarda partir et décida pour ce terrible plan de jouer sa meilleure carte : son côté innocent et discret. Il mit son casque de musique sur ses oreilles et s'éclipsa discrètement vers le bureau de l'entraîneur qu'Aarch avait cédé à Artegor le temps d'une semaine. Parce que même si Ahito était l'innocence pure, il s'ennuyait tellement depuis la Cup qu'il avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il vérifia autour de lui et une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il était seul, il rentra dans le bureau. Il avait avec lui un tube de colle forte et il en mit sur tous les rebords de tiroirs et de placards du bureau avant de tout fermer.

 **-Je crois qu'il va devoir démonter le mobilier pour accéder aux documents !** Murmura Ahito pour lui-même avant de quitter le bureau en remettant son casque sur les oreilles.

Il quitta rapidement les lieux mais en arrivant dans le couloir des chambres, il vit Simbaï apparaître, alors il fit discrètement demi-tour en sifflotant mais le médecin vit bien son petit jeu et elle haussa un sourcil.

 **-Ahito vient là !**

 **-Oh ben ça alors ! Dame Simbaï vous êtes là !** Parla-t-il avec une voix innocente.

Le médecin s'approcha rapidement de lui avec elle aussi un petit sourire malicieux car elle commençait à connaître les combines d'Ahito pour esquiver les visites médicales. Le jeune homme s'empressa de cacher ses mains dans son dos car il avait toujours le tube de colle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **-Promis je ne m'entraînais pas ! De toute façon vous me surveillez trop…**

 **-Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour trouver comment tu es tombé malade et… qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes mains ?**

Ahito se mit à rougir d'un coup et par réflexes il laissa tomber le tube de colle par terre pour montrer des mains vides à Simbaï.

 **-Rien du tout !**

 **-Bon viens avec moi je vais vérifier ton système nerveux** ! Dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers l'infirmerie.

 **-Oh non pas encore… je vais bien Dame Simbaï je vous le promets !**

 **-Tu allais bien aussi avant la demi-finale contre les Lightnings ! Alors tu viens avec moi où je vais chercher Thran !** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Ahito rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et serra les dents. Au sujet de sa maladie, Thran restait terrifiant. Il n'avait pas vraiment digéré le caprice d'Ahito durant les deux derniers matchs de la Cup et désormais il prenait très au sérieux le fait qu'il se fasse soigner. Donc il ne valait mieux pas qu'Ahito refasse un caprice sinon Thran pouvait s'énerver et … il pouvait être effrayant en fait quand il s'énervait alors il capitula et décida de suivre son médecin pour un énième contrôle.

Un peu plus tard D'Jok venait de terminer sa partie d'entraînement, Artegor leur avait donné comme exercice de faire dix tours de terrain en courant pour terminer la journée et comme D'Jok était un de ceux qui courait le plus vite il avait fini en premier. Il arrivait à sa chambre et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était une bonne douche seulement en arrivant à sa porte il vit quelque chose par terre, il se pencha pour le ramasser et vit que c'était un tube de colle. Il haussa un sourcil, qu'est-ce que ça faisait là.

 **-Tiens il est à toi ce tube de colle D'Jok ?** Parla la voix plus qu'irritée d'Artegor qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir des chambres

Bien qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher, D'Jok ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas devant la fureur du coach. Et Artegor avait tendance à être énervé même quand il était calme.

 **-Que,… Quoi ?** Bafouilla-t-il très intelligemment.

Micro-Ice était tout juste sorti de la douche quand il entendit des bruits venant du couloir des chambres. Inquiet, il sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il fut alors frappé par un niveau de décibels plutôt élevé, dont il ne tarda pas à découvrir la cause :

 **\- ET TU VAS ME NETTOYER CE BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT, IMBECILE ! ET APRES CA DIX TOURS DE STADE ! DIX !**

Micro-Ice ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la performance vocale du coach, mais en même temps, il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire D'Jok pour mériter dix tours supplémentaires - avec les acouphènes en prime. Puis il vit Ahito arriver avec un air innocent, et les engrenages se mirent en place dans son cerveau. Il haussa les sourcils et fit un discret signe de tête à Ahito en direction de D'Jok avec un air interrogateur. Ahito prit un air embarrassé.

 **« -Ah ! »** pensa le benjamin. **« Dommage collatéral, donc. »**

Il aurait préféré éviter ça. Il regarda D'Jok abandonner l'idée de se défendre devant l'obstination bornée d'Artegor et se diriger vers le bureau du coach, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard de totale incompréhension. Micro-Ice tenta de lui renvoyer la même expression, ce qui aurait pu marcher si s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre que D'Jok. D'Jok le connaissait trop bien. Il se retourna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un regard sévère.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais comme connerie toi ?** Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Micro-Ice.

Le petit attaquant eut un mouvement de recul face à la colère de D'Jok alors qu'Ahito lui avait eu la malheureuse idée de s'adosser contre un mur, mur sur lequel il avait glissé avant de s'asseoir à même le sol pour dormir.

 **-Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi !** Répondit Micro-Ice en levant les mains en l'air.

D'Jok le regarda droit dans les yeux et comme il connaissait bien Micro-Ice il vit qu'il ne mentait pas alors il regarda Ahito mais en le voyant dormir avec son air adorable il se demandait pourquoi il le soupçonnait. Alors D'Jok soupira, se disant qu'il ne saurait pas la fin de l'histoire de toute façon et il se dirigea vers le bureau pour essayer de résoudre le problème, oubliant sa douche pour le moment. Une fois partie, Micro-Ice s'accroupit à côté d'Ahito et le secoua un peu pour le réveiller.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec de la colle ?**

Ahito cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour se réveiller et leva les yeux vers le regard curieux du petit brun. Il lui fit alors sa tête la plus innocente possible, celle qu'il utilisait pour convaincre Thran de le porter jusqu'à son lit après un match.

 **-Moi ? J'ai juste pensé que le bureau du coach avait besoin d'être un peu renforcé, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait me reprocher.**

Micro-Ice resta bouche bée devant la sincérité parfaitement feinte du gardien de but. Puis il fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

 **-Brillant ! Absolument brillant ! Quoiqu'essaie d'éviter de laisser trainer tes affaires à l'avenir. J'aimerai éviter d'avoir à subir les foudres de D'Jok** _ **et**_ **d'Artegor réunies !**

 **-Je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix, Simbaï m'a coincé pour un fichu examen médical. Mais bon au final, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose : pas de Smog !**

 **-T'inquiète, pour l'instant, il ne fait que s'échauffer. Il faut le taquiner encore un peu pour qu'il s'enflamme vraiment,** répondit Micro-Ice avec un clin d'œil.

 **-Oui, sans doute,** dit Ahito en baillant, **mais pour l'instant, j'ai 10 heures de sommeil à prendre.**

C'était le milieu de la nuit, les réveils indiquaient 1 heure du matin, et le silence régnait dans la faculté. Doucement une ombre se glissa hors de son lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son camarade de chambre, de toute façon épuisé par des heures de nettoyage d'un certain bureau et des tours de stade supplémentaires. L'ombre de petite taille sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Une heure plus tard, elle reparu et retourna se coucher.

Micro-Ice sourit. Le lendemain promettait d'être palpitant.

Et cela arriva bien plus vite que prévu, le réveil sonnait plutôt tôt chez les SnowKids quand il y avait entraînement et pour la plupart d'entre eux, ça les faisait grogner, en particulier Ahito et Micro-Ice qui aimait particulièrement dormir mais ce matin même D'Jok grognait, sa punition de la veille lui avait laissé un goût amer. Le rouquin se leva donc en grognant avant d'aller à la salle de bain, Micro-Ice lui avait le sourire même s'il était à peine réveillé. Il espérait avoir un bon résultat de son petit sabotage nocturne, d'ailleurs il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'en parler à Ahito. Il sauta de son lit pour aller dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, il y découvrit Thran qui venait tout juste de se réveiller et qui était déjà sur son ordinateur et Ahito qui restait caché sous son oreiller.

 **-Salut les gars !** S'exclama Micro-Ice.

 **-Woah ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi réveillé !**

 **-Tu fais quoi ?** Demanda le petit brun en sautant à côté de Thran, sa curiosité l'ayant emportée.

 **-Je pirate le réveil de Mark, je l'aurais bien fait à D'Jok mais hier soir il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur… alors je le fais à Mark !** Répondit-il avec un petit sourire sadique tout en pianotant sur son clavier.

Quelques minutes plus tard toutes les personnes présentes dans les chambres voisines entendirent le cri de terreur de Mark. Celui-ci ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que son réveil diffuse une musique très forte au moment de l'alarme et il savait très bien qu'il avait mis une sonnerie. Le défenseur s'était levé en trombe de son lit et à peine sortit dans le couloir il hurlait sa rage.

 **-THRAN JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI AS PIRATÉ MON RÉVEIL ! VIENS LÀ !**

Artegor qui était venu vérifier si les SK était bien levé venait d'arriver dans le couloir. Il avait une mauvaise mine et semblait avoir été mal réveillé lui aussi. C'est quand il entendit les cris de Mark et leur signification qu'il se mit à voir rouge. Alors comme ça le geek de l'équipe voulait s'amuser et bien il allait tout de suite moins rire. Artegor rentra en vitesse dans la chambre des frangins ce qui surprit les trois garçons présent et il s'empressa d'attraper l'ordinateur de Thran.

 **-Mais… ?** Demanda celui-ci en ouvrant grand les yeux.

 **-Ça t'amuse de pirater les réveils à ce que je vois ! Moi je vais m'amuser en te prenant ton ordinateur ! Et puis tu vas aller demander à D'Jok de te montrer le chemin pour faire dix tours de terrain avant de commencer l'entraînement ! ET SI JE TE SURPRENDS À PIRATER QUELQUE CHOSE, JE REVENS TON ORDINATEUR SUR INTERNET !**

 **-« Ouille »** pensa Ahito.

Artegor savait définitivement frapper là où ça faisait mal. Le visage de son frère était complètement beugué. Ahito connaissait mieux que personne le caractère quasi-sacré de l'ordinateur de Thran pour ce dernier. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Thran sembla enfin achever son reboot. Il fonça en courant vers la salle où se trouvait l'holo-trainer. Il se fichait de ce qu'il se passait, il préférait faire 50 tours de terrain plutôt que perdre son cher ordinateur. Micro-Ice et Ahito étaient resté dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ils se regardèrent, encore choqués que quelqu'un ait encore pris à leur place. Puis Ahito éclata de rire :

 **-J'y crois pas ! Mon frère qui fait une blague ! Comment vous avez fait pour avoir exactement la même idée ? Et le même jour en plus !**

 **-Je crois que les superstitieux appellent ça le karma, moi j'appelle ça une coïncidence doublée d'un dommage collatéral,** répondit Micro-Ice, pensif. **Ca va aller pour lui ?**

 **-Pas de soucis, il est solide, mon frère. Il faudra juste éviter de le titiller à propos de son ordinateur pendant quelques jours,** répondit Ahito, toujours secoué par son fou-rire. **Aaaah… merci Mice, je ne m'étais pas autant marré depuis des semaines !**

Micro-Ice sourit, plutôt fier de lui. Même si l'objectif Faire-apparaïtre-le-Smog-d'Artegor n'était pas rempli, l'objectif Occuper-Ahito-avant-qu'il-ne-fasse-une-crise-d'hyperactivité était atteint.

 **-C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi cher Ahito,** dit-il d'une voix grandiloquente.

 **-Mais de même cher Micro-Ice** , répliqua Ahito sur le même ton.

 **-Et je crois que j'ai une idée pour la suite !** Déclara Micro-Ice en tirant la langue, ce qui éveilla la curiosité d'Ahito qui se mit à avoir un sourire d'enfant, pressé d'entendre la proposition du petit brun. **Et si on customisait la voiture du coach ? Je sais que tous les soirs il sort un peu avant de revenir dormir à la faculté !**

 **-Mhh… d'accord ! Ça tombe bien j'ai une idée ! Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer, il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard à l'entraînement au vue de l'humeur massacrante d'Artegor et de D'Jok !**

 **-Oui j'y vais ! À tout à l'heure cher collaborateur !** Dit-il avant de quitter la chambre sous un clin d'œil d'Ahito.

Le jeune gardien attendit un peu que l'entraînement commence pour se décider à agir. Il s'habilla et enfila son manteau avant de sortir. Le froid le frappa un peu au début, surtout qu'il était encore à peine réveillé mais son but le motivait tellement que ce fut très vite surmontable. Il alla à un magasin de fêtes pour y acheter ce dont il avait besoin – au passage tous les clients et la caissière lui avaient demandé un autographe, ce qui dans le fond ne l'avait pas gêné mais il était tout de même pressé – avant de revenir à la voiture d'Artegor. Ahito était passé par son bureau pour lui prendre ses clés et ainsi il put ouvrir la voiture pour la remplir de confettis et pas qu'un peu… avant de repartir à l'intérieur de la faculté, son air innocent accroché à son visage et son casque sur les oreilles.

Durant la journée, chaque joueurs avait le droit à une pause de quinze minutes pendant l'entraînement, en dehors des pauses de groupes et de la pause de déjeuner. Micro-Ice avait profité de sa pause pour mettre son plan en action, il voulait recouvrir la voiture d'Artegor avec des post-it, encore fallait-il en trouver. Mais il avait réfléchit en s'entraînant, il savait que D'Jok avait l'habitude de tenir un journal, non en fait tout le monde le savait parce que ça lui arrivait d'écrire dedans dans la salle commune. Et il avait toujours la même habitude, celle de coller un post-il à une page où il y avait une émotion forte, comme le jour de leur victoire de leur première Cup. Micro-Ice s'était donc dépêché de rentrer dans sa chambre pour ouvrir la table de nuit de D'Jok afin d'y prendre les post-it et durant son quart d'heure de pause il avait fait son affaire. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le soir qui, une fois de plus était vite arrivé. Pour être sûr de voir le résultat, Micro-Ice et Ahito étaient penchés à une fenêtre du dernier étage de la faculté, bien au-dessus de l'étage des chambres et ils pouvaient voir la voiture de leur coach. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Thran toqua à la porte de la chambre de D'Jok et Micro-Ice. En temps de Capitaine, D'Jok savait mieux que lui ce qu'il se passait dans l'équipe. Et Thran voulait savoir à qui il devait 10 tours de terrains qui l'avaient littéralement laissé sur les rotules _et_ qui avait failli lui faire perdre son ordinateur -ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, à l'exception notable de son petit frère-. La tête de D'Jok apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 **-Thran ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Je peux te parler, deux minutes ? Mice n'est pas là ?**

 **-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le diner. Entre,** répondit D'Jok en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

 **-Je crois que tu t'en doute un peu, non ?**

D'Jok se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un air désabusé.

 **-Dois-je en déduire que tu n'étais pas responsable de la blague contre Artegor de ce matin, toi non plus ?**

 **-Exactement ! Quelqu'un chez les Snowkids s'amuse à asticoter Artegor, et en plus fais en sorte que ça retombe sur les autres joueurs. Tu connais Artegor. Si ça continue, Aarch et Simbaï vous nous ramasser à la petite cuillère !**

D'Jok approuva et pris un air pensif.

 **-Les seuls que je vois capable de faire ça, ce sont Micro-Ice et Mark. Vu comment Mark était surpris ce matin, ce n'était pas lui. Reste Micro-Ice, mais quand je lui ai demandé hier s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'état du bureau d'Artegor, il m'a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Et je ne pense pas qu'il mentait.**

 **-Bizarre, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait…**

Thran fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un hurlement de rage provenant de l'extérieur et qui se fit entendre dans toute la faculté. Les Snowkids, dont Ahito qui s'était assoupi entre-temps sursautèrent de surprise, et se ruèrent aux fenêtres. Tous furent bouche bée devant le spectacle :

La totalité de la voiture d'Artegor était recouverte de post-it jaune, avec des post-it rose qui formaient des smileys sur les portières, le toit et le capot. La portière avant était ouverte et laissait échapper un flot de confettis sur le sol. Artegor bouillait littéralement de rage, tandis qu'au dernier étage de la faculté, Micro-Ice et Ahito essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir leur fou-rire.

Pourtant les deux garçons n'attendaient qu'une chose, voir le Smog mais il ne venait pas. Pourtant Artegor était bien énervé, tellement que tous les SK regardaient à travers leur fenêtre désormais. En particulier D'Jok et Thran qui commençait à avoir peur d'entendre Artegor hurler. Ce dernier cherchait une explication à tout cela, il prit un des post-il dans sa main et souleva un sourcil. D'Jok le vit et ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se cacher sous les yeux remplit d'incompréhension de Thran.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Les post-it c'est les miens !**

 **-Tu en es sûr ?**

 **-Mais oui je les reconnais ! C'est ceux que je mets dans mon journal ! Sérieusement je sens que c'est encore pour moi alors je me tire avant que…**

 **-Thran !** Cria la voix d'Artegor qui avait bien vu le jeune homme la fenêtre. Celui-ci serra les dents sous la peur et se pencha par-dessus la fenêtre. **Je sais que c'est la chambre de D'Jok et Micro-Ice là, amène-moi ton capitaine tout de suite !**

 **-Et merde… je le savais…,** murmura D'Jok qui essayait encore de ramper pour s'enfuir. **Bon et bien garde moi une part de nourriture au réfectoire car je suis encore bon pour dix tours de terrain…** Soupira-t-il en allant dehors.

Thran se sentit mal pour son ami et soupira à son tour, il sortit de la chambre et vit Micro-Ice et Ahito ensemble, ceux-ci semblaient avoir une mine grave et Thran mit ça sur le compte qu'ils avaient eu aussi vu D'Jok prendre et qu'ils compatissaient, dans un sens Thran n'était pas loin du compte. Mais c'est quand il vit Micro-Ice chuchoter à l'oreille d'Ahito et que ce dernier se mit à sourire qu'il se posa une question.

Depuis quand ils complotaient ensemble eux ? Thran plissa les yeux. Il y avait définitivement autre chose qu'une innocente compassion pour leur capitaine. Et à en juger par leur attitude et le fait qu'ils parlent à voix basse, cette « autre chose » semblait loin d'être innocente. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de douter. Faire des blagues était bien le genre de Mice, mais Ahito ? Sérieusement ? Il était la dernière personne qu'il aurait soupçonnée.

Soudain, Micro-Ice dû se sentir observé, car il tourna la tête vers lui. Voyant l'ainé des SnowKids les observer avec un air suspicieux, le benjamin le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Suivant son regard, Ahito pâlit légèrement en voyant son frère analyser chacune de ses réactions. Se reprenant très vite, il afficha son air le plus innocent possible. Thran se sentit fondre. Son petit frère était l'innocence incarnée ! On voyait pratiquement l'auréole au-dessus de la tête et les petites ailes dans le dos. Thran en oublierait presque tous ses soupçons. Presque. Il détourna son regard des deux comploteurs. Il se résolu à en parler à D'Jok et à surveiller ces deux-là.

Micro-Ice et Ahito se détendirent en voyant que Thran se désintéressait d'eux et retournait dans sa chambre.

 **-Pffiou, c'était chaud,** souffla Micro-Ice.

 **-M'en parle pas,** marmonna Ahito, **je déteste quand il me regarde comme ça.**

 **-Tu crois qu'il t'aurait grillé ?**

 **-Mais c'était sûr ! C'est pour cela que j'ai joué le gentil petit frère !**

 **-Tu es quand même un génie du mal !** Répondit Micro-Ice surprit mais en voyant Ahito faire un sourire mi innocent mi sadique, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, pas de doute il avait un sacré partenaire de jeu pour le coup. **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Car on n'a toujours pas vu le Smog !**

Ahito se mit à réfléchir quelques minutes avant de fortement bailler, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque vingt et une heure. Il irait bien dormir mais il s'en dissuada tout de suite en entendant D'Jok approcher en jurant comme pas permis. Micro-Ice en était d'ailleurs surprit, les deux garçons s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer et Micro-Ice essaya même de détendre l'atmosphère en voyant l'aspirateur dans les mains de son meilleur ami.

 **-Pense à bien te couvrir D'Jok !**

 **-Je m'en fiche ! Je vais tomber malade et comme cela Artegor se trouvera bien bête de ne plus avoir le meilleur joueur sur le terrain !** Répondit-il en boudant. **Et puis si j'attrape le réel coupable de toutes ces mauvaises blagues je vais le… le… RAAAAAAH MAIS IL VA EN FAIRE DES TOURS DE TERRAIN ! JE VAIS L'ASSASSINER, LE TUER ET MEME L'ECLATER !**

Micro-Ice et Ahito pâlirent d'un coup face à la colère de D'Jok, durant l'espace de quelques secondes, ils avaient hésités à se mettre en PLS dans un coin et à renoncer à toutes leurs bêtises pour ne pas se faire tuer par D'Jok qui était actuellement passé en mode psychopathe et les deux garçons savaient ô combien il était dangereux. Tout à sa fureur car il avait le droit d'être furieux, quand même, D'Jok ne réalisa pas tout de suite que quelqu'un l'appelait.

 **-Heeuu D'Jok ?... D'Jok ?**

 **-QUOI ?** Beugla-t-il sur l'imprudent,… avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Thran qui avait reculé d'un pas devant l'orage ambulant qu'était son capitaine. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thran ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton -un peu- plus calme.

Thran se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt attendre, histoire que D'Jok refroidisse. Rassemblant son courage qui était plus que nécessaire quand on approchait un D'Jok énervé, il attrapa la manche de D'Jok et l'entraina dans une pièce vide.

 **-Aouch ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Thran ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur !** s'écria le capitaine des SnowKids qui en avait eu assez pour la journée.

 **-Vu les évènements récents, je pense que tu vas être plutôt intéressé par ce que j'ai à dire !** rétorqua Thran.

Les engrenages se mirent en place dans le cerveau du rouquin.

 **-Tu veux dire que tu sais qui est derrière toutes ces blagues idiotes ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas de preuves, ce ne sont que des suspicions,** répondit Thran, qui lui expliqua la scène à laquelle il avait assisté entre Micro-Ice et Ahito. D'Jok le regarda d'un air incrédule.

 **-Je ne comprends pas, Micro-Ice m'avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça !**

 **-Il t'a dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le coup de la colle dans le bureau d'Artegor, mais rien ne dit qu'il ne soit pas impliqué dans les autres.**

 **-D'accord, je veux bien concevoir que Mice soit de mèche. D'accord. Mais, franchement, Ahito ? Tu es sérieux, là ?** dit D'Jok, stupéfait.

 **-Je suis aussi perplexe que toi ! Mais j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu,** répondit Thran en pensant avec ironie que tout le monde avait décidément la même réaction quant à la culpabilité de son petit frère **. Ecoute, je pense qu'on devrait les tenir à l'œil. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini, et j'aimerai éviter les tours de terrains supplémentaires autant que possible, sans compter les réactions d'Artegor.**

 **-Je te le fais pas dire,** marmonna D'Jok, toujours ulcéré par ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **-Tu veux que je t'aide à laver la voiture ? On a entraînement demain et ça serait dommage que tu rates ta nuit,** proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire digne du grand frère qu'il était.

D'Jok grommela un « oui » avant de laisser Thran l'accompagner. Il était tout de même perplexe, d'accord Micro-Ice était un champion pour faire des bêtises plus gros que lui mais Ahito… Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Toutefois si Thran avait vu Micro-Ice et Ahito comploter, il préférait se méfier et il commençait à être fatigué de tout cela. Il allait tirer cette histoire au clair. Le reste de la soirée se passa tout à fait normalement, D'Jok et Thran faisaient comme s'ils avaient oublié ce nouvelle épisode et discutaient normalement avec Micro-Ice et Ahito. Mais ils avaient beau tout surveillé, ils ne voyaient rien de suspect. Ils allèrent donc se coucher, mitigés pour certain, souriant pour d'autre qui espéraient trouver d'autres idées.

Le lendemain fut une journée tout aussi normale, comme tous les jours depuis trois mois maintenant, D'Jok, Micro-Ice et Thran allaient à l'entraînement ensemble alors qu'Ahito restait dormir dans sa chambre à son grand désespoir. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le jeune homme n'avait pas d'idée, bien au contraire… Son petit sourire sadique en disait long. Mais il fallait attendre Micro-Ice car tout seul il ne pourrait pas le faire.

Ahito attendit donc la fin de l'entraînement et surveilla Micro-Ice pour trouver quand il pourrait lui parler seul à seul. Ce moment arriva quand le petit brun venait de quitter sa chambre après douche pour aller dans la salle commune afin de manger un gâteau. Ahito vint le rattraper dans la cuisine, faisant presque peur au petit attaquant.

 **-Mais bon sang fais du bruit quand tu arrives devant quelqu'un !**

 **-Désolé !** Rigola nerveusement Ahito pour s'excuser. **J'ai besoin de toi !** Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu as une nouvelle idée ?**

Ahito acquiesça positivement la tête avec un immense sourire avant de lui chuchoter son idée à l'oreille et plus il parlait et plus les yeux de Micro-Ice devenaient des étoiles.

La nuit était tombée sur Akillian, et tout était silencieux dans la faculté. Le diner était passé et les Snowkids s'étaient retirés dans leurs chambres pour un repos bien mérité après une journée d'entrainement.

Artegor se prépara à quitter la faculté pour aller retrouver des amis entraineurs de passage sur la planète. Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre vers sa voiture. Plus aucun post-it, sa voiture resplendissait comme un sou neuf. Il se sentit de bonne humeur. A moins que ces sales gosses aient bidouillé le moteur, ce qui l'étonnerait, car même eux n'étaient pas aussi stupides, il prévoyait de passer une bonne soirée, loin des mauvaises blagues en tout genre de ses joueurs. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi D'Jok et Thran, qui étaient pourtant parmi les plus sérieux de l'équipe, s'étaient abaissés à faire des choses pareilles. Secouant la tête, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, déterminé à ne rien laisser lui gâcher sa soirée.

Il mit son manteau et sorti du bâtiment.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors très vite. Il sentit ses pieds glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Qui n'était pas là ce matin. Il atterrit alors sur une épaisse couche de neige. Qui n'était pas là ce matin. Et pour finir, il fut enseveli sous une énorme cascade de neige, sans doute poussée par quelqu'un. Qui ne serait sans doute plus là le lendemain matin, il s'en assurerait.

Parce que là, Artegor était à bout. Il hurla un affreux juron qui devait sûrement être entendu par tout le monde dans la faculté. Se débattant furieusement pour sortir du tas de neige où il était enseveli, il décida d'utiliser la solution de facilité. Il Laissa le Smog transparaître juste assez pour faire fondre la neige autour de lui, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas être détecté par le Cercle des fluides, il avait assez de problèmes comme ça, merci bien !

 **-OUAIS !** Hurla Micro-Ice au sommet du bâtiment, en levant son point vers le ciel. **Ahito, tu es un pur génie !**

Ahito, lui, était tellement mort de rire qu'il s'était assis par terre pour ne pas tomber.

 **-Je le savais, je le savais, il a le Smog, je le savais, lalalala !** chanta Micro-Ice en faisant la danse de la joie sur le toit, avec un salto arrière en prime.

Soudain, le petit brun interrompit sa danse et laissa échapper un petit cri. Surpris, Ahito, le regarda. Le regard du benjamin était dirigé derrière eux. Ahito suivi son regard et son visage pâlit à une vitesse à rendre jaloux un feu de circulation.

Sur le toit, juste devant la porte d'accès du toit, se tenaient D'Jok et Thran. Et ils n'étaient pas contents du tout.

Non ils étaient même carrément furax, D'Jok tremblaient de partout et il semblait bouillonner, Micro-Ice voyait même les veines de son front qui ressortaient, ses poings et ses dents étaient serrés, on aurait presque dit qu'il pouvait charger. Quant à Thran, il se pinçait les lèvres super fortement pour ne pas crier, son cœur battait à la chamade lui aussi. Micro-Ice et Ahito essayèrent bien entendu de faire les innocents.

 **-Hey les gars vous prenez l'air ?** Demanda Micro-Ice.

 **-Tu n'es pas en train de coder grand frère ?** Continua Ahito en faisant sa bouille innocente.

Mais malheureusement cette attitude énerva encore plus les deux frères ainés qui réagirent en même temps à leurs façons. Thran resta silencieux mais commença à courser son petit frère avec une tête à lui faire peur, pour le coup le narcoleptique en avait carrément oublié sa période obligatoire de convalescence alors que D'Jok lui, se mit à courir après Micro-Ice en étant bien plus expressif, le petit brun en hurlait même de terreur.

 **-JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU VAS EN BOUFFER DE LA COLLE ET DES POST-IT TU VAS VOIR !**

 **-Non mais sérieux D'Jok calme-toi, tu vas nous faire une rupture d'anévrisme là !** Tenta le petit brun tout en continuant de courir sur le toit pour éviter la fureur de son capitaine.

 **-C'EST TOI QUI VAS TE FAIRE EXPLOSER LA TETE !**

Micro-Ice hurla encore plus de terreur et essaya de contourner une cheminée pour esquiver son ami, ils jouèrent ainsi au chat et à la souris mais pour le moment Micro-Ice s'en sortait bien. Ahito quand à lui s'était réfugié en hauteur, étant donné qu'il était acrobate, il avait escaladé une antenne sur le toit, Thran ne préférait ne pas s'y risquer mais il s'était assis en bas de l'antenne et attendait les bras croisés, toujours aussi furieux.

 **-Dis je t'ai jamais vu en colère comme ça et tu me fais vraiment peur Thran** ! Tenta d'apaiser Ahito.

 **-Quand je pense que j'ai refusé de te soupçonner ! JE SUIS PRIVÉ D'ORDINATEUR À CAUSE DE TOI !**

Ahito avala de travers en sentant la rage de son grand frère, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas descendre tout de suite. Artegor avait bien vu que la neige était venue du toit. Il y était monté pour tuer les responsables de cette mauvaises blagues mais en voyant Thran et D'Jok poursuivre respectivement Ahito et Micro-Ice, il fit rapidement le lien. Et au vu de la colère des deux ainés il s'était dit que ça suffirait amplement comme punition ainsi il était partit, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le reste de l'équipe vit arriver les quatre garçons. D'Jok tenait Micro-Ice par l'oreille et Thran traînait littéralement un Ahito accroché à sa taille et qui lui suppliait :

 **-Noooon, pitié grand frère ! Pas ma musique ! S'il te plaît !**

 **-Je te la rendrais quand Artegor m'aura rendu mon ordinateur, frère ingrat ! Et estime-toi heureux, je pourrais m'amuser à t'empêcher de dormir cette nuit si tu préfères !**

Le reste des SK les regarda passer, interloqué, mais aussi content d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire quant aux récents incidents.

 **-Donc c'était Ahito et Micro-Ice,** fit remarquer Rocket. **Pas très étonnant de la part de Mice, mais j'aurais jamais pensé à Ahito.**

 **-Il faut croire que la convalescence ne lui réussit pas vraiment,** répondit Tia avec un petit rire.

 **-Comme quoi, ce n'est pas l'air le plus innocent qui est forcément le moins soupçonnable,** renchérit Mei.

L'équipe alla se coucher en riant en entendant les suppliques du gardien pas si innocent à son frère intraitable. Ils étaient tout de même soulagés de ne plus être sur leurs gardes quant à une éventuelle blague. D'autant que l'implication d'Ahito avec Micro-Ice semblait avoir eu pour effet de démultiplier l'ingéniosité et l'effet des blagues en question.

* * *

 **Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu (Nous en tout cas, on s'est bien marrées). Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout pour une première fic (je vous prend par les sentiments, là).**


End file.
